


I *am* nice Ben

by gaylo_ben



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, M/M, based on leia's "i happen to like nice men", darkpilot secret santa, kylo/poe - Freeform, poe/kylo - Freeform, redemption!ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylo_ben/pseuds/gaylo_ben
Summary: Redemption. Ben has returned to the Resistance, but Poe isn't sure if he really is the Ben Solo he used to know.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



> Darkpilot Secret Santa gift for cynical-harlequin aka Artemis1000!! Your fics are awesome and I love the angst of redemption Ben so much!  
> Based on Princess Leia's quote "I happen to like nice men".
> 
> Thank you to the people who organized Darkpilot Secret Santa!! You all are Benpoe champions! Happy Life Day!
> 
> More Kylo/Poe artwork here: [Gaylo-ben.tumblr.com](http://gaylo-ben.tumblr.com/)


End file.
